


The Body Guard贴身保镖

by lifetree



Series: Dirty Rotten Scoundrels下流丑闻 [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifetree/pseuds/lifetree
Summary: Michael Fassbender攻无不克，强敌如云。他向机构索要他们最好的人手。他们送去了James McAvoy。





	The Body Guard贴身保镖

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Body Guard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258577) by [semaphoredrivethru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru). 
  * A translation of [The Body Guard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258577) by [semaphoredrivethru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru). 



“我让机构送来他们最好的。” Michael向坐在屋子另一头的男人皱眉。“而不是某个男性模特自大狂。”  
“我就是最好的。”  
他很年轻，穿着紧身裤，紧得让Michel的视线一直无法向上移。哦，还有，他其实正在考虑把这个小子开除。真的。  
“难道你认为那把枪仅仅是个摆设吗？”  
Michel什么也没说，只是靠在皮质座椅的靠背上，一只手指划过嘴唇。他日理万机，战无不胜，强敌如云，唯独缺少开玩笑的时间。  
年轻人不以为然。“我精通西班牙语，俄语和意大利语；我有三种武术的黑带；热兵器方面师从以色列神枪手；我可以拆除几乎所有的爆炸装置，一晚只睡四个小时，至于娱乐，我喜欢在午休时黑入许多电脑系统。你要求最好的，Fassbender先生；就在你眼前。”  
Michael缓慢地眨眼，向前倾身，手撑着下巴。“那么，这位……”  
"McAvoy. James McAvoy."  
这个名字有些熟悉，Michael花了几秒才反应过来。但是，平心而论，那条裤子真的非常令人分心。  
“自愿退休的MI6特工中最年轻的，并且这个‘退休’，还不是一个匿名葬礼的委婉说法。”他的视线向下滑至McAvoy的大腿，腹股沟，花了一段时间才把目光移回他的脸上——它们应该呆的地方。（过程中并没有绕道看看McAvoy肩膀的宽度和广度。）“你还有一个波澜起伏的名声，McAvoy先生。我可以相信这些叙述吗？”  
“我想，先生，您可以称我James。”McAvoy狡黠地笑了，仿佛抓住了对方的短处。的确，他知道Michel在想什么，知道Michel听说过关于他的流言，关于他短小却精悍的MI6职业生涯中，已经成为常态——而不是特例——的，不那么恰当的，性征服。“我们还可能得重新讨论一下我们的合约，鉴于你要找的人，要在一个在如此密切的距离，看守你的身体。”


End file.
